


Lingerie

by perplexed (orphan_account)



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: B), Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/perplexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Person A (OT3) is tied up and put in lingerie and stuff by Person C so that when Person B gets home they can have some ‘fun’.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon on Tumblr who prompted this and the [OTPPrompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com) blog for having the prompt to start with!
> 
> 2k words of smutty Jovian goodness with a side of Jovianthony.

“Is that too tight?” Anthony asked Ian, tugging experimentally at the rope holding his wrists up against the headboard of their bed.

Ian shook his head and grinned broadly. Their relationship was a little… Unconventional, for want of a better word. Most people didn’t settle down with two men to start with, let alone two men who also had a penchant for BDSM and all the trimmings that came along with it, but Ian was happy and content with his lot in life. He looked down his body at the sheer lace underwear Anthony had thrust at him that morning with a wry grin plastered across his mouth, the fabric stretched across his hips and half hard cock. Ian looked down further, bending his knees up so he could look at the tops of the stockings he had on, the white lace tops gripping pleasantly at his thighs and the sheer nylon conforming to his legs all the way down to his toes, which he wriggled just to feel the material slide over them.

“Good.” Anthony reached up and smoothed his hand over Ian’s hair, petting the soft stands for a long few moments. His hand crept down the side of Ian’s neck and curled into the collar that they reserved for moments when Ian was in lingerie or skirts or other conventionally ‘girly’ clothing. It was pink with ruffled ribbon around the edges, a small D-ring at the front which held a bell which jingled whenever Ian so much as breathed. It was sweet and saccharine and it matched his outfit perfectly, white lace over pale skin.

Ian lay there contently, enjoying Anthony casually petting his hair and fingering his collar. He was hungry for attention from his Masters when the feeling took him, and that was one of the moments when he could have happily lay down on their bed for hours just being lavished with attention and little touches.

“You look amazing, Joven’s gonna backflip out of the room when he sees you.” Anthony joked, watching Ian smile. The restrained man was already a little blissed out, still half-hard from the lingerie pressing against his hips in just the right places and the excitement of being wrapped up as what was basically a present for one of his Masters.

 

“I hope he doesn’t actually try to backflip or we’ll be heading for the ER.” Ian’s smile turned into a grin and he turned his head into Anthony’s touch when the other man twirled a section of his hair around his fingers.

A few minutes later, they heard the front door to their apartment open and Anthony sprang up from where he was sitting on the bed, pressing a finger to Ian’s lips to tell him to keep quiet before exiting the bedroom and wandering through their apartment to greet Joven.

Ian lay there, breathing steady and quiet as he listened to them greet each other with kisses and hugs. His heart thumped in his chest as he thought about what Joshua’s reaction would be to him lying on their shared bed in white, lacy lingerie, collar on and a coy smirk on his lips.

“I’m gonna head out for a while,” he heard Anthony say. The excitement built in Ian like electricity sparking through his body as he heard footsteps approaching the bedroom, then he heard Anthony leave the apartment and his heart turned over in his chest. He saw the door handle turn and he held his breath for a second as Joven breezed into the room, obviously not noticing Ian at first.

“Holy hell.” Joven spoke when he finally noticed Ian. He nudged his glasses up the bridge of his nose and stepped towards Ian, shedding his jacket and dropping it onto the floor.

Ian put on his best coy smile, a blush rising on his face at how exposed he felt laid out like that.

“Hey, handsome,” Ian quipped. Joshua sat down on the bed next to Ian’s almost naked body and he reached out to brush his hand down Ian’s side, his mouth running a little dry at the sight. Joven leaned down and kissed Ian, chastely at first but it soon devolved into teeth and tongue, vicious little nips being contrasted by the smooth slide of Joven’s tongue against his bottom lip.

Ian arched his back into Joven’s touches to his stomach, his fingers twitching with eagerness to reach out and tangle his fingers through the other man’s newly shorn hair. Joven pulled away and stood up, tugging his shirt over his head. Ian looked over Joshua’s body and whined a little, already getting worked up in anticipation of the inevitable.

Joven righted his glasses again, (there was no way he was taking them off, he wanted to see this in vivid, sharp technicolour,) and moved his hands to his belt buckle, fumbling to get it undone.

Anthony had thoughtfully left out a condom and lube on the nightstand, so there was no need to search around for it, Joven noticed, and he smirked a little at his and Ian’s partner’s thoughtfulness in times of need, as it were. Joven tugged his belt from the loops on his jeans and gave Ian’s thigh a teasing little slap with the end without a buckle, watching a faint red welt rise as Ian keened high in his throat and bent his legs up in protest.

“You look amazing,” Joven said softly as he worked at getting his jeans unbuttoned and off, discarding them on the floor as he toed out of his socks as well. “You’re a devious little thing, and Anthony’s no better,” he laughed, and Ian grinned, flattening his feet out on the bed and spreading his legs lewdly. “You’re just proving my point, you minx.”

“I know, but you love it,” Ian pointed out, his fingers tensing when he gazed over Joshua’s body and saw the bulge forming in his partner’s boxers.

Joven crawled up from the end of the bed until he was positioned between Ian’s legs. Supporting himself on one hand, the other ran down from Ian’s hand to his knee agonisingly slowly; Joshua was determined to take his time to enjoy the little surprise that had been laid on for him. His fingers ran back up and hooked into the waistband of the panties Ian had on, the sheer lace lewdly showing Ian’s erection through the fabric. He gave the fabric a teasing tug and Ian drew in a small breath.

Joshua’s hand moved then to cup Ian through the lace, his fingers moving in little massaging circles. Ian moaned out softly, then amplified it a little when Joven gripped him through the thin lace. He arched his back up and pressed himself up against the other man’s hand, Joven smirking down at Ian.

“Like that?” Joshua asked, his voice a mere rumble in his chest. Reluctantly, and after nipping a line across Ian’s collarbone, he leaned back and relinquished his grip on Ian’s cock so he could pull down Ian’s panties a small way, down to his thighs where the lace gripped firmly, leaving faint red tracks.

“Mm, c’mere,” Ian protested when Joshua leaned back, flexing his fingers in a ‘come hither’ gesture, which Joven ignored. Instead, he stripped off his boxers and gave himself a few long, self-gratifying strokes as he looked over Ian’s body, a light sheen on the skin of the man underneath him. Joshua ran the fingers of his free hand over Ian’s leg, over the tops of his stockings and onto his bare thigh.

“Patience,” Joshua murmured, his tone slightly warning and usually reserved for play scenes where Ian was in subspace. The tone made Ian’s skin prickle and his length twitched against his stomach slightly. Joven ducked his head down low and kissed over Ian’s thigh, just above the spot where his skin met the silky smoothness of his stockings, bending at the waist so he could hoist Ian’s leg up onto his shoulder.

Ian spread his other leg wider, letting Joven have the access he wanted. He felt Joven dip his head further and kiss across the inside of his thigh, then the back of his thigh, and then Joshua’s tongue was pressing gently against his entrance. Ian moaned and closed his eyes, tipping his head back against the pillows, basking in the attention Joven was lavishing on him with his hands and, more importantly, his tongue.

He tried to work himself against Joven’s ministrations, but it was difficult with his hands tied and his one leg being held firmly over Joven’s shoulder, Ian discovered. He whined and mumbled out a, “God, more,” which was thankfully not ignored. Joven lapped at Ian’s entrance with the flat of his tongue, before changing pace and moving his one hand so he could press a finger into Ian.

It was dry, and thus a little uncomfortable, but it was only one finger and it was enough of a tease that Ian just found every bone in his body thrumming with want instead of annoyance or discomfort. Joven licked up from Ian’s entrance to his balls, sucking one into his mouth idly as he pressed his finger deeper and gave Ian’s spot a fleeting, barely there, touch.

Joven withdrew his finger as quickly as he’d introduced it, and he left Ian clamping down on nothing with a mildly annoyed grunt. Pulling his mouth and hands away from Ian, Joshua leaned over him to pick up the lube off the nightstand, picking up the condom at the same time so he wouldn’t have to fumble around for it.

He nudged his glasses up his nose, (maybe they’d steamed up a little and maybe Ian would tease him mercilessly about it later,) with the back of his hand before cracking the cap on the lube open and squirting a generous amount onto his fingers. With a small smirk, Joven reached down between them and slowly pressed two, teasing fingers into Ian. Ian groaned, just thankful for some kind of attention at that point, and pressed back against them, quickly growing impatient with the slow, lazy pace Joven was setting.

Joven showed no signs of speeding up though. After all, Ian had been veritably wrapped up like a gift for him and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to take his time unwrapping and enjoying the other man. He twisted his fingers slowly and leaned down, kissing Ian slowly while he moved his fingers and crooked them up, up, up, just barely catching the edge of Ian’s spot. It was enough for Ian to moan out though, enough to make a bead of sweat roll down his neck. Joven eagerly swallowed Ian’s moan with his own mouth, tracing the others’ lower lip with his tongue as he crooked his fingers again and made stars spark in Ian’s stomach.

Adding another finger, Joven started to move them more definitely, giving Ian some more friction to work against. Ian put his feet flat against the bed again and managed to work up some kind of rhythm against Joven’s hand.

“That’s it, baby,” Joven murmured, his lips trailing down Ian’s bearded jawline and onto the top of his chest as he spoke. Ian moaned openly when Joven bit lightly at his chest, lips moving down to Ian’s nipple so he could give another teasing little nip to the nub of flesh.

“C’mon, ‘m ready,” Ian murmured, still working himself down against Joven’s hand enthusiastically. Joven quirked an eyebrow up and smirked.

“Someone’s eager.” Joven pulled his hand away slowly and wiped it on the comforter, reminding himself to throw it in the washer once they were done. He grinned at Ian, who gave his own blissed out smile in return, watching with bated breath as Joshua opened the condom with his teeth and rolled it on. “Y’ready?”

Ian nodded a few times, flexing his fingers again to make sure he could still feel them. He let Joven maneuver his legs around to the other man’s liking, and they ended up with Ian’s one leg around Joven’s waist and the other hooked up over his shoulder. Joven slicked some lube across his length and discarded the bottle, letting it roll off the bed and onto the floor. He gave Ian another smile and pushed his glasses up his nose before pressing into Ian slowly and carefully.

Ian moaned and tightened his one leg around Joven’s waist, urging the other man to press into him faster. He still had his panties around his thighs, now stretched out of shape and pressing into his skin with the way he was holding his legs, but the slight pain from where they were digging into his thighs only served to fuel Ian’s lust. Joven stalled for a minute when he was sheathed inside Ian, giving the other chance to adjust and get comfortable.

When Ian made a face and kicked at his shoulder, Joven held in a chuckle at the cute expression of exasperation and started to move, slowly at first but soon speeding up into a pounding rhythm. He leaned down over Ian, pushing the other man’s leg up against his chest so he could drive into him harder. In a contrast to the rest of the evening, Joshua wasted no time in fucking into Ian hard and rough, if only because that was how he knew Ian liked it most of the time, and judging from Ian’s open-mouthed expression and the little pants and moans which escaped his mouth every few seconds, Joshua had guessed rightly how Ian wanted it.

“‘S so good,” Ian murmured, itching to reach down between them and touch himself. He couldn’t, though, couldn’t even nudge at Joven’s arms to wordlessly ask him to do it, so Ian resorted to asking outright after a particularly hard thrust which made his head spin. “Please, touch me?” he asked quietly, an uncharacteristic blush rising on his cheeks.

Joven said nothing, but he did lean back again so he could wrap the hand that wasn’t holding Ian’s leg up around his length. He stroked firmly and quickly, in time with his thrusts, and it didn’t take long at all before Ian was arching his back up off the mattress and coming hard, tensing around Joven’s length and driving him over the edge with a loud, hiccoughing groan.

Panting as he came down from his high, Joven slowly pulled out of Ian and got rid of the condom before flopping down next to the other man. Ian nodded towards his hands and flexed his fingers and wrists as soon as Joven reached up and tugged the knot to unfasten them from their fixed place on the headboard.

“You’re amazing,” Joshua said simply, and Ian grinned as Joven helped him to get out of the panties and stockings, smoothing his hands over the red marks the panties had left on Ian’s thighs.

Boneless and tired, Ian yawned and clambered underneath the sheets. He could shower when he woke up, but for the moment he just really wanted to fall asleep with his head on Joven’s chest. Joven was more than happy to oblige, getting underneath the sheets himself and pulling Ian close, kissing him gently and letting out a content little sigh.

Joshua watched Ian fall asleep, the other man snuggling into his side and wrapping a leg over him. By the time Anthony came back, they were both sleeping, curled up together. Anthony smiled and closed the bedroom door, turning the light off as he went.


End file.
